


A Little Love

by SummerFrancoeur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrancoeur/pseuds/SummerFrancoeur
Summary: Ai ‘Love’ Riley An old friend of Charlie Bradbury, has begun to notice that a family illness may not be exactly what it seems, bringing her to the attention of The Winchester’s when a letter meant for a now deceased Charlie, finds it’s way to the supposedly secret bunker. The following story takes place two years after Charlie’s death. The story follows Ai as she discovers family secrets, fall victim to a serious illness, and eventually join the boys on their own journey with The Men of Letters.





	A Little Love

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, clear skies as far as the eye could see. Showing a clear picture of the white haired girl standing in front of her mother’s gravestone.

“I guess this is the end isn’t mom. Tomorrow is court day, and with all the doctors under dads paycheque, I’ll never be able to see the outside world again. He doesn’t seem to see what I see, too up in his own head to realize, I know this sickness we have didn’t kill you. Someone did it themselves. The more I try to convince him the more crazy he claims I am. None of this is right and now there isn’t much left I can do. The sickness has been getting worse since you’ve been gone, the aches and pains, the headaches and lack of energy, even the-“ The girl stopped moment, trying to collect herself. “Even the dementia.”

This girl although small in size, looked to be in her mid-twenties, despite her colourless hair, and deep bags under her eyes. Tears were streaming heavily down her face, not that you could tell unless you were looking. Crying was never a thing she did out loud.

“I need help. But the only person who ever believed me that there was something more to all this, has completely dropped off the grid. I’ve let it be for almost three years now, and now I’m starting to actually worry. Charlie has never gone this long without a visit, and how suspicious she was acting the last time we did talk puts an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I’m sure everything going on constitutes as an emergency, which she did give me a way to contact her in that case. However, nothing seems right to me anymore.” A loud honking interrupted her external monologue to the stone slab, that was more than clearly a fresh edition to the graveyard. Looking back she spotted the black limo, a large stern looking man standing in front, arms crossed.

“You’ve had enough time Lillian, let’s go before you make yourself worse.” The man yelled to her feigning concern.

Turning back to the stone she wiped the tears from her face. “Hopefully, I’ll get to see you again soon, one way or another. Preferably with Charlie next to me cracking a joke or three.” She let her hand rest on the stone, that was warming from the afternoon sun. “I love you, mom.”

***

Sam and Dean, were just going about their own business in the bunker. Sam typing away on his laptop, and Dean mowing down some leftover Chinese food from the night before. Could’ve been a nice easygoing kind of day for them, at least that would’ve been the case if a loud metallic knock hadn’t interrupted the silence. The boys shared a quizzical look. The bunker was a secret place, and of those who knew its location, knocking wasn’t required. “You expecting anyone?” Dean mumbled through his noodle filled mouth.

“No... you?” Sam replied slowly closing his laptop.

Dean didn’t even have to answer, putting down his food and taking out his gun, was enough for Sam to take out his own. Heading to the bunker entrance ready for a fight.

To their surprise once they came out into the sunny skies of Lebanon, Kansas, there were met by no one. A blue car could be barely seen driving off into the distance. “What was that about? Extreme Nicky Nicky nine doors?” Dean scoffed lowering his gun. Sam however had noticed the green envelope that had been taped to the bunker entrance. “Who knows that we’re here that would send us snail mail?” He added watching Sam pull it from the door and examine it.

Sam seemed slightly unsettled after reading the information written on the front of the envelope. “It’s addressed to Charlie.” With a look of disbelief Dean came over and read aloud.

“Charlie Bradbury, Emergency, L.” The writing was in a fanciful cursive, and a little heart was drawn next to the lone L, on its surface. “This L person must’ve been very trusted for Charlie to have given out the bunker location.”

“Someone who also doesn’t know that she’s been dead for two years.” Sam added with a sigh, leading on back inside the bunker.

The letter was placed on the table for the two of them to stare at with indecision.

“Did Charlie have some secret lover she never told us about?” Dean laughed half-heartedly.

“I’m more concerned that it has emergency written on it. Should we open it?” Sam turned to his brother, who just shrugged lightly in response. “I’m gonna read it.”

Carefully he ripped open the envelope flap and took out the folded piece of lined paper that had been residing inside. Unfolding revealed more of the same cursive writing that had been on the outside of the envelope. Scanning it once up and down, he decided to start reading.

“Charlie, it’s been awhile and I’ve grown worried for your safety. I know how independent you are, but the last time we spoke when you were headed to Europe you promised to visit soon and provide some answers. Either way, I should first start by assuring you that this letter got to you securely and you need not worry about this location being known to anyone other than myself, the resources I used were as always, very trusted. This location was given to me for emergency purposes and you know how much I hate to ask for help, but this indeed the greatest emergency. The strange illness that runs in my family has been said to have finally taken my mother’s life. I do not believe this to be true, there are some questionable findings on her autopsy that doctors are ignoring entirely. Not only this but with my own illness deteriorating more rapidly since a few months after you left, and even more so since the death of my mother. My father is who I believe to have caused this, as of the moment I am writing this letter to you he has bribed and conned a judge to take away my rights to make decisions for myself, deeming me mentally incapable. I am no longer allowed to leave my house, not even to visit my own mother’s grave. Nonetheless, I am not crazy, you were the only one who ever believed me that I thought something otherworldly was going on. I need your help now more than ever. I hope you are well. L.” Sam seemed to reread the letter again and again in his head trying to make sense of everything.

“So this L, seems to be an old friend of Charlie’s.” Dean finally states breaking the silence. “Sounds like there could be a case if she believed this girl.” Sam seemed to give a small nod of agreement. “At the very least, we should tell her about Charlie.”

“I agree, there’s an address written at the bottom here. I’ll try to do some research tonight and we can leave in the morning. She’s in Kansas, so it won’t be too long of a trip.” Sam took a seat back in front of his laptop as he spoke, already typing the address into his search bar as a basis for his research.

“She? So are we assuming it’s a lover then?” A more relaxed dean taking his own seat as well.

“Beautiful handwriting is usually done by woman, plus that yeah L is probably a woman. In fact...” Sam who had been typing rapidly, flipped his laptop around to show Dean the computer screen, revealing a photo of the family that had been at the funeral, shown next to a newspaper obituary. Pointing at the green eyed girl in the center of the photo, who was the only one who seemed grief stricken. “I would put my bets that this is probably her.”

“What’s the obituary tell you?”Dean asked, studying the picture. The picture had one large man on the left, standing very closely to a boney looking woman who looked as if she was whispering something to him. Then in the center there was the suspected sender of the letter, with bright white hair that stood out as much as her eyes did, the redness from tears bringing out the green’s colour. Next to her on the right with a comforting hand placed on the woman’s shoulder, was a tall old man with a serious look on his face.

“Tells me that the man on the left is her father, then also there is the family maid and butler, so she’s from a rich family. The girl in the picture is Ai Riley. Her mother Yuki Riley died of natural causes two weeks ago.” He turns the laptop back around and starts typing away some more. “But get this, her mother was only 40.”

“Natural causes? She could’ve had a heart attack or something but that’s still pretty young for natural causes?” He questioned returning to his Chinese. “Also if we think it’s this Ai chick, why did she sign L? Some kinda code she had with Charlie? Maybe it stands for Legolas or something.” Chuckling lightly leaning back in the chair.

“I wouldn’t be surprised with Charlie involved.”

The boys continued on, Dean and his Chinese food, Sam and his research. Working well into the night before attempting to get some rest before morning.

 

 


End file.
